Spielzeugbesen und andere Katastrophen
by Cookiequeenie
Summary: Harry Potter feiert seinen allerersten Geburtstag. Zwischen zerissenem Geschenkpapier, Katzen mit Nahtoderfahrung und zerdepperten Vasen.


**Spielzeugbesen und andere Katastrophen**

**~ Harrys 1. Geburtstag ~**

„ Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, lieber Harry! Happy Birthday to you."

Lily Potter stiefelte, bepackt mit einem bunten Geburtstagskuchen, auf dem eine Kerze in der Form einer 1 brannte, in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Dicht gefolgt von James Potter, der einen riesigen Stapel Geschenke vor sich her balancierte.

Singend bahnten die beiden sich einen Weg durch das viele Spielzeug, dass sich in Harrys Zimmer türmte, zum Bett ihres Sohnes.

Harry war schon wach, wie jeden Morgen. Er wachte so gut wie täglich bereits um vier Uhr in der Nacht auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Allerdings war er in dieser Beziehung anders, als andere Kinder in seinem Alter. Denn er weckte seine Eltern nie, wenn er nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Nein, er blieb ganz friedlich in seinem Gitterbettchen sitzen und spielte mit seinen Plüschtieren, einem großen, Hirsch, einem zotteligen, schwarzen Hund, einem flauschigen Wölfchen und einer kleinen Ratte.

Der Junge warf seine Plüschtiere beiseite, als er seine Eltern bemerkte und klatschte begeistert zum Takt des Gesangs in die Hände.

Seine Mutter beugte sich über den Rand des Bettchens und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz", sagte sie. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite um ihrem Mann Platz zu machen.

Dieser hatte sämtliche Päckchen kurzerhand auf den Boden verfrachtet und hob Harry aus seinem Bett.

„ Happy Birthday, Großer", lachte er während er Harry einmal in die Luft schleuderte, ihn sicher wieder auffing und dann in eine Bärenumarmung zog.

Das war endgültig zu viel für Lily. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„ Mummy tauig?", fragte Harry unsicher, mit schief gelegtem Kopf und ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, obwohl sie noch immer weinte.  
„ Nein, mein Schatz. Ich bin nicht traurig. Ich bin nur stolz auf dich, weil du schon so groß bist."

Harry dachte kurz über die Worte seiner Mutter nach. Auf seiner Stirn erschien eine kleine Falte.

Dann grinste er wieder und entschied für sich selbst, dass es wohl etwas Gutes war, wenn seine Mummy stolz auf ihn war und kein Grund, traurig zu sein.

„ Schenk?", fragte er und schaute dabei bettelnd von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter und wieder zurück.

Lily nickte grinsend, hockte sich auf den Boden und nahm das erste Päckchen in ihre Hände.

James tat es ihr nach und setzte sich neben sie, Harry auf seinen Schoß.

Lily überreichte Harry das Päckchen. Dieser nahm es entgegen, unschlüssig, was er damit tun sollte.

James ging seinem Sohn zur Hand und zeigte ihm, dass er das Geschenkpapier abreißen musste.

„ Das ist von Mummy und Daddy", erklärte James ihm, nachdem ein weiteres Plüschtier ans Tageslicht befördert worden war.

Es war eine Hirschkuh, das weibliche Gegenstück zu Harrys bereits vorhandenem Hirsch, wie Lily ihrem Sohn erklärte.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Lachen, welches Harry gerade von sich gab, selbst in Hogwarts zu hören war. Sie selbst grinste.

Harry setzte die Hirschkuh behutsam zu seinen anderen vier Kuscheltieren und streckte dann die Hände nach einem weiteren Paket aus.

James gluckste leise und dachte, dass er Sirius dringend von Harry fern halten musste.

Sein Verhalten färbte nämlich unübersehbar auf seinen Patensohn ab.

„ Das ist von Moony!", sagte er und reichte ihm ein weiteres Paket.

Diesmal schaffte Harry es, das Geschenkpapier alleine zu lösen.

Heraus fielen fünf Packungen der Schokoladenkekse, die mittlerweile zu Remus' und auch zu Harrys Lieblingsspeißen gehörten und von denen jede Woche mindestens vier Packungen dran glauben mussten, und eine wunderschön illustrierte Ausgabe der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Harry quiekte bei den Schokokeksen erfreut auf – er wusste natürlich, wie die Verpackung aussah –, musterte das Buch allerdings etwas argwöhnisch.

Wieder bildete sich eine kleine Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen während er nachdachte.

In gewisserweise fasziniert beobachteten James und Lily das Mienenspiel ihres Sohnes, ehe dieser seiner Mutter das Buch entgegen streckte und begierig zu ihr aufsah.

„ Das sind die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Ganz ganz tolle Märchen", erklärte sie und lächelte sanft.

Wieder schien es in Harrys Kopf zu rattern.

Dann setzte er, zunächst zu einigen Versuchen an, bevor er das Wort Beedle in den Raum warf.

Lily nickte begeistert.

„ Ja, Harry. Gut gemacht!"

Harry kicherte und legte das Buch weg.

Bevor er nach dem nächsten verlangen konnte, hatte James ihm auch schon ein weiches Päckchen in den Schoß gelegt.

Es war von Peter.

Als Harry das Papier darum gelöst hatte quietschte er wieder und stürzte sich kopfüber auf das Geschenk.

Er drückte die Wange in den flauschigen Stoff der neuen Decke.

Seine alte Schmusedecke hatte er erst kürzlich mit Hilfe seine unkontrollierbare Kleinkindmagie auf Waschlappengröße gezaubert und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund ließ sie sich partout nicht wieder vergrößern.

„ Da hat Peter gut mitgedacht, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?", fragte Lily Harry.

Dieser nickte heftig, hantierte etwas mit der Decke herum und schaffte es schließlich, sich diese, wie ein Superheldencape um die Schultern zu legen.

Sirius hatte ihm das gezeigt.

Und er hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass die beiden von nun an Superhelden sein würden.

Er war Mr. Padfoot und Harry war Dr. Welpe.

Ach, wo er gerade an seinen Paten dachte...

„ Paddy kein Schenk?", fragte er und seine grünen Augen wurden riesig, während sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten.

Hatte sein Pate ihn vergessen?  
„ Doch doch", sagte James schnell, griff hinter sich und zog ein längliches Paket hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Sofort war der traurige Ausdruck aus Harrys Gesicht verschwunden und strahlend machte er sich an das Abreißen des Papieres.

Die Gesichtszüge von Vater und Sohn ähnelten einander wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Beide hatten den Mund weit aufgeklappt und die Augen aufgerissen.

Lily schnaubte nur und grummelte etwas von „ Männern und Quidditch" und „ kindischster Pate überhaupt".

„ Besen!", jauchzte Harry schließlich und strahlte seine Eltern an.

James strahlte zurück während Lily bei diesem Anblick nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln.

„ Daddy auch hat. Siri auch!"

James nickte heftig.  
„ Jetzt können wir zusammen fliegen. Alle drei!"

„ Flieg!"

Harry patschte in die Hände, zog sich an den Gitterstäben seines Bettchens hoch und versuchte dann sehr umständlich, den Besen zu besteigen.

Er schaffte es allerdings nicht, schon allein deshalb, weil Harry den Besen komplett falsch herum zwischen seine Knie geklemmt hatte, die Reisigzweige vorn, den Besenstiel hinten.

Lily bestand noch darauf, dass Harry seine Kerze auspustete und sich etwas wünschte ehe sie in die Küche verschwand um das Frühstück zu richten und die beiden Männer allein ließ.

„ Hilf!", verlangte Harry.

Das ließ sich James nicht zweimal sagen.

Wenige Minuten später sauste dann ein überglücklicher Harry durch das Haus, obwohl sauste vermutlich das falsche Wort war, immerhin flog der Besen einen halben Meter über dem Boden und gerade einmal Schrittgeschwindigkeit.

Trotzdem genoss Harry es.

Er lachte und kicherte und flog die Katze Minnie (benannt nach Professor McGonagall) über den Haufen.

Er flog die Treppenstufen nach unten und bog scharf um die Kurve.

James, der wenige Schritte hinter seinem Sohn herlief, konnte es nur noch klirren hören.

Und zu seinem Verdruss hatte es wohl auch Lily gehört.  
„ James Charlus Potter!"

Schon einmal vorzeitig zog James den Kopf ein während er sich versicherte, das Harry sich nichts getan hatte.

Mit erhobenem Pfannenwender kam Lily aus der Küche.

Harry versuchte krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Seine Mummy würde sonst sicher sehr böse werden.

Er hatte die Vase, die er eben zu Bruch geflogen hatte, noch nie leiden können.

„ Ich dachte, du passt auf ihn auf?!"

James hob verteidigend die Hände. „ Das hab' ich ja. Ihm ist nichts passiert. Nur der _wunderschönen_ Vase..."

Lily blickte auf den Scherbenhaufen zu ihren Füßen und seufzte dann erleichtert auf.  
„ Na mindestens war es dieses hässliche Ding. Petunia hatte schon immer einen grausigen Geschmack!"

Sie schwang noch einmal drohend den Pfannenwender und verschwand dann wieder in die Küche.

Harry und James schauten sich an und allein dieser Blickwechsel ließ beide in heftiges Lachen ausbrechen.

***{}*{}*{}***

Nachdem die Familie Potter gefrühstückt hatte, hatte Lily darauf bestanden, dass Harry seinem Paten über dem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel Danke sagte.

Also gab James seinem Sohn die Spiegelscherbe, natürlich darauf bedacht, dass er sich nicht schnitt und Harry „klingelte" seinen Paten an.

„ Siri?"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann war Sirius' Gesicht im Spiegel zu sehen.  
Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„ Happy Birthday, Dr. Welpe!", brüllte er und lachte.

Harry stimmte mit ein.

„ Dange", sagte Harry.

Sirius' Grinsen wurde verschlagen.

„ Wofür?", feixte er.

Harry rollte die Augen, war aber brav und antwortete.

„ Siri Harry Besen schenk!"

Sirius riss gespielt erstaunt die Augen auf.

„ Ach dafür... und, bist du schon mit ihm geflogen?" In die Augen des Hunde-Animagus trat ein Glanz, den man bei ihm nur selten zu Gesicht bekam.

Harry nickte kräftig und grinste sein das Tunichtgut-Grinsen, das er sich von seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte.  
„ Minnie umflieg."

Sirius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„ Lebt sie noch?"

Harry nickte wieder ehe er mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr.

„ Vas putt mach."

Sirius lachte noch heftiger und sogar Lachtränen verließen seine Augen.  
Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„ Prongs!", sagte er, noch immer giggelnd.

James' Kopf tauchte neben dem von Harry auf. Auch er grinste.

Lily hingegen wusste schon was kommen würde und verdrehte schon einmal vorzeitig die Augen.

„ Dein Sohn wird ein echter Rumtreiber!"

**Hallo Leute,**

**das hier ist meine allererste Arbeit. Ich dachte, ich fang' mal klein an. **

**Ich hab' mir schon länger Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Harrys allererster Geburtstag wohl abgelaufen ist. **

**Joa, das ist jetzt meine Version davon.^^**

**Ein Feedback wäre wahnsinnig lieb von euch. Wie gesagt, es ist mein erster Buchstabensalat hier und ich würde mich über jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag freuen. Über Lob natürlich auch :)**

**Liebe Grüße, _Charlie_**


End file.
